


ENVIDIA

by Annis_T



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annis_T/pseuds/Annis_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Muchas veces, la envidia puede sanar de almas rotas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENVIDIA

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es el primer trabajo que publico en esta web, espero que sea de su agrado.  
> En un futuro próximo publicaré más fics que tengo.
> 
> Enjoy!

**ENVIDIA**

 

Seungri apenas lo escucha reír y se le revuelve el estómago. Desvía la mirada para dejar de sentir esa molestia, esos celos que tiene porque le roba la atención de los hyungs.

 

Pero aun así continúa escuchando la risa escandalosa, escucha las voces de Seunghyun mayor, la de Taeyang y la de GDragon. Todos están divertidos, son felices, viven en su mundo color de rosa. Mientras, él, que es el maknae es ignorado por completo. A veces se siente frustrado, de tener que trabajar arduamente para ser agradable a sus hyungs, tener que repasar la sonrisa frente al espejo, tener que practicar los chistes sin sentido e ingeniarse historias entretenidas… a veces, Seungri se cansa de ser Seungri, pero al verse rodeado de la atención de las personas, siente que todo el sacrificio vale la pena, aquellas cosas que le parecen ridículas pero esenciales en los maknaes las tiene que hacer y las realiza con entusiasmo, casi nadie tiene idea de lo difícil que le resulta ser lindo, soportar ser criticado hasta por más mínimo error y tener la cabeza abajo, ser siempre el blanco de burlas,  por eso no le gusta compartir la atención. Especialmente con Daesung.

 

Kang Daesung, antes era un chico más del grupo, pero apenas le pones un maldito micrófono y la pista, saca su potente voz cada vez más entrenada. Es notable su mejora en los bailes, inclusive en los shows de variedades. El inofensivo Daesung es en realidad todo un león.

Seungri se da golpes mentales por haberlo subestimado, ahora es su rival en casi todos los aspectos. Como en esos momentos en que ha dejado de existir para sus hyungs.

 

Duele,  su trabajo está mal, “nunca es suficiente” piensa amargamente. Desmerecen su esfuerzo y luego, debe actuar como si nada pasara. Ahora que han transcurrido más de ocho años, Seungri está agotado de ser Seungri.

“Quizás, realmente salgo sobrando” Recuerda todo lo que dicen a sus espaldas. El peso que lleva cargando ya es enorme, no puede continuar pretendiendo que todo está bien porque de hecho nada está bien. Él no es tan fuerte como aparenta, él no tiene muchas habilidades que llaman “talento”, y cada crítica lanzada… llega imperturbable a su autoestima cada vez más inestable.

 

\--¿Seungri…? –La odiosa voz llama, sonríe intentando contener todos sus negros pensamientos. Gira el rostro lentamente, no tiene idea de lo que han dicho.

\--¿Qué? –Responde con voz dulcificada.

\--No te duermas. –La risa contenida. La odiosa risa de burla.

\--Me largo si tanto les molesta. –Escupe dolido, se levanta del sofá. Ya le han maquillado y peinado para el show, siempre es el más rápido en ser arreglado, no requiere demasiado polvo ni tanto esfuerzo en su cabello. Él no debe verse andrógino como Ji, no tiene peinados tan elaborados como TOP.  Tampoco iniciará el concierto, así que… solo es una hoja suelta a la deriva del viento.

 

Toma su móvil y sale de la sala, nadie dice nada para retenerle solo un “no se alejes demasiado” de Jiyong. A veces, caminar le ayuda a despejarse, o a sentirse más miserable dependiendo del país donde hacen conciertos.

Llega a la mesa de regalos, sus nombres en alfabeto coreano le hace sentir infeliz. En Corea no es querido, cada vez que lo ve recuerda el fracaso que tuvo en sus discos. ¿Realmente vale la pena continuar haciendo el ridículo? Es realmente vergonzoso ver las estadísticas y también lo es no haber llegado ni al punto de equilibrio de las finanzas.

Si fuese en Japón, otra cosa sería. Bueno, competiría contra Daesung. Un sabor amargo inunda su boca de solo pensarlo.

Redirecciona sus pasos hacia una máquina expendedora de bebidas, extrae una lata de cerveza ligera. Solo una o será reprendido. Toma la lata pero no la abre, simplemente la mantiene en sus manos mientras da sus recorridos por el estadio, a esta hora todos están trabajando para ultimar detalles. Los fans ya se encuentran haciendo fila, no falta mucho para que les hagan pasar. Apresura los pasos para estirar sus minutos de soledad.

Diez minutos de caminata en lugar de ayudar surten un efecto contrario, se siente asfixiado y quiere salir de ahí. Ya no quiere subir al escenario  –aunque sabe que lo hará para no afrontar una demanda-, por su ansiedad desea estar en un lugar tranquilo. Abre la lata de cerveza que lleva consigo, da un sorbo dejando caer en su garganta el trago amargo. Decide ir al área de fumadores, difícilmente encontrará una persona en el ala más alta. Sube las escaleras y luego pasa por un pasillo. Casi sonríe ante la puerta. Suelta un suspiro de alivio, empuja, y sale.

Seungri se queda congelado. De todas las personas que estaban en ese enorme estadio, ¿tenía que encontrarse precisamente con la persona que más odiaba? Soltó un gruñido.

El aludido se volvió, mirándolo con sorpresa inicial, pero segundos después todo es calma.

 

\--Pensé que eras un manager o algo así. Me asustaste.

 

Maknae se quedó en la entrada con deseos de dar media vuelta y largarse. Pero no lo hizo, cerró la puerta tras él. Dio un trago amargo de licor en lo que pasaba el momento de disgusto.

Luego, no dijeron nada.

 

\--¿Sí sabes que estás rompiendo una de las reglas de oro? –Seungri fue lo único capaz de decir para no continuar con el silencio incomodo, se pondría más ansioso.- No fumar antes de un concierto, especialmente los vocales. Eso atribuye una multa.

\--¿Y tú sabes que no puedes tomar antes de un concierto? No será divertido que los fans se enteren que subes completamente ebrio. Ellos pagan por un show de artistas, no por ver a briagos.

\--Es mi única lata y no llevo ni la mitad de su contenido.

\--Es mi segundo cigarrillo del día. –Daesung apenas sonrió y Seungri fue consciente que no había estado con su humor habitual. Kang estiró la mano arrebatando rápidamente la lata intercambiándola por el cigarrillo a medio fumar.

 

Ante la sorpresa del menor, el mayor de los maknae dio un largo sorbo a la cerveza… luego sonrió de manera torcida.

Seungri se quedó embobado pensando en lo sucedido, luego, miró su mano, por inercia dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo, la nicotina tranquilizó los nervios. Kang sonrió de la misma manera de minutos atrás.

 

\--Ambos somos cómplices de crimen. Si tú hablas, yo hablo.

\--Eso es chantaje.

\--Desde que pusiste tus labios a mi cigarrillo eres tan culpable como yo.

\--Deberías parar. –Soltó Seungri pensando en algo en particular.

 

Daesung sonrió.

 

\--No, es divertido molestarte.

\--Debes dejar de fumar y tomar. Eres una de las voces más importantes de Bigbang. Tienes una grandiosa voz, vas a estropearla con esos vicios.

 

Seungri dejó caer el cigarro para apagarlo con su zapato. Vio como Kang bajó desvió la mirada y frunció los labios.

 

\--El alcohol me ayuda a no pensar mucho en cosas desagradables. Y fumar me mantiene sereno cuando debo estar sobrio.

\--¿Qué pasó con los rezos y oraciones?

\--No todos tienen derecho a un milagro.

\--El alcoholismo y el tabaquismo tampoco es la solución. –Seungri quizo recuperar su cerveza, pero Kang lo impidió alejándose unos pasos, dio un trago largo.

\--Te tengo envidia. –Susurró Daesung cuando Seungri decidió quitarle por las malas la cerveza, no podía dejar que su colega se embriagara, no tanto porque le interesara, sino porque podían culparlo.- Siempre estás fuerte, nunca bajas la mirada, no te dejas superar. Tienes tantas buenas habilidades… tengo envidia de Seungri-ya.

 

Maknae logró quitarle la cerveza, pero casi suelta la lata al escuchar el susurro. Una cosa era que Daesung dijera esas palabras aprendidas en un libreto para una entrevista, y otra, muy diferente a escucharlo en privado, tan cerca de él.

 

\--…

 

Vació el licor en una maceta cercana, no sabía qué decirle. Apretó tanto la lata que el aluminio se rasgó en una esquina del doblez, la piel de Seungri tuvo contacto ligero y se hirió.

 

\--Seunghyun… -Seungri se sorprendió al escuchar a su rival decir su nombre de pila. Vio como el sujeto extrajo un pañuelo y lo extendió para que lo tomara.

 

Maknae negó llevando su mano a la boca saboreando su sangre. Pasó la lengua por la piel herida.

 

Una calidez brotó de su pecho, él tenía envidia de Kang, y este le tenía a él. Sin poder controlarlo sonrió por gusto, la maraña de pensamientos negativos mudó de lugar. A veces, necesitas ver que otras personas sufriendo peor que tú para comprender que tu situación es mucho mejor. Valoras tu vida.

Y cuando Seungri es muy feliz, necesita compartir esa felicidad para sentirse dichoso por completo.

 

\--Yo le tengo envidia a Daesung-ya… tiene toda la atención de los hyungs, y tiene una voz poderosa que jamás podré tener. Seungri es un panda, y Daesung es un ángel. Vaya realidad ¿cierto? Soy una criatura en peligro de extinción, así que cuida de mí y no seas egoísta, dame atención de los hyungs. –Los ánimos lograron que su modo “cute” reluciera.

 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kang, los ojos se curvaron hasta que fueron dos arcos graciosos.

 

\--Panda…

\--El que llegue al último invita la cena de los hyungs. –Terminó de decir mientras desaparecía por la puerta y dando saltos peligrosos en los escalones.

 

Seungri tiene nuevos ánimos y aunque sigue llevando tristeza en su alma, escuchar las zancadas siguiéndole las espaldas le brinda un confort; no es el único que se siente miserable y su vida no es tan mala como parece.

 

\--¡Te voy a ganar! –Escucha la voz todavía poderosa de Daesung, esa voz que transmite muchos sentimientos en una canción pero que se quiebra fácilmente cuando las luces del escenario y los amigos se alejan.

 

La envidia es en este caso un analgésico para las almas rotas.

 

FIN.


End file.
